


In Too Deep

by DanOfVulcan



Series: The Tucker-Reed Playroom [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Malcolm is a slut who's way too much into is husband's dick, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: Malcolm explores the limits of his physicality.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: The Tucker-Reed Playroom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/556544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going out edited but unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Malcolm Reed gagged. Quite loud at that, too. 

Spit sprung forth from his mouth, some of it going all over the place; some clinging defiantly to his lips. The translucent fluid shining under the light of the room - beads on the floor, amidst ones of sweat; others clung to Malcolm’s goatee. 

Malcolm Reed hated to gag.

He ran a hand over his lips -- an attempt at wiping the spit along with his sudden rage at himself. From where he lay on his back, head hanging over the edge of the bed, he had a most sexy view of his husband -- the blonde towering over him, all muscles, blonde hair, hard dick, the nastiest smile of playfulness and enjoyment on his face.

Trip took a hold of his dick and rubbed the thick glans against Malcolm’s face. 

“Too much?” he asked, and before Malcolm had a chance to answer he was slapped on the face by the thick cock.

The undignified look Malcolm shot Trip made him laugh out loud.

“Now, darlin’,” Trip said as he fondled his balls, “I know it can be a mouthful.”

Malcolm unashamedly took a hold of Trip’s dick.

“It can.” Malcolm stated. He admired his husband’s member. Truly, he wondered, it was a mouthful. Impossibly thick, and damn him if that glans wasn’t a gag -- all it took was a second of distraction, a moment of muscle relaxation, and the loss of control caused his throat to close around the thick knob. Gagging was, truly, the only option left since air wasn’t really available. “But I am not about to give in.” He stroked the length of the hard dick as Trip looked into his eyes.

Adjusting himself more comfortably in bed, Malcolm hung his head back, opened his mouth, and guided Trip’s dick with his right hand. When the glans was close enough, a probing tongue sprung forth, running circles around the rosy knob. Trip shamelessly moaned when said tongue ventured into the meatus -- when it exited it did so accompanied by a string of precum.

“Fuck, Mal.”

Malcolm smiled proud that he -- and only him -- could cause Trip to lose his senses. When he opened his mouth further, Trip needed only enjoy. Malcolm deftly moved his tongue in synchrony with his hand, sliding Trip’s dick leisurely into his mouth -- the velvety embrace got Trip dripping precum into Malcolm’s mouth.

To Malcolm it was a matter of honor -- he had to do it. He’d done it before, so he’d be damned if he wasn’t about to do it again. Never mind the multitude of factors; that he could be having a bad day -- which he’d never admit to -- though in reality the day didn’t stand out from any other; or that he’d moved during the maneuver; or even that he was simply human and therefore prone to error. None of that mattered -- Malcolm Reed had to accomplish it.

He was driven, focused, envisaging only one goal -- so much so he almost didn’t notice, almost, the marvelous scent of his husband emanating from the golden pubes -- as he massaged Trip’s dick with his tongue.

Trip, for his part, was in ecstasy. Looking down he could see what, with eyes shut, he had only sensed -- balls deep inside his husband’s mouth, a talented tongue working its way around the girth of his dick.

The perception of a person truly is a funny thing. No one aboard Enterprise would ever have guessed Malcolm -- the ever so reserved, distant, professional Chief of Security -- the most (some would say) feared man aboard the ship, to be such a cock slut. Really, that would never cross anyone’s mind. Ever. And yet, in the privacy of their relationship, in the secludedness of their boudoir, Malcolm had shown himself to be just that. Enterprise, however, was in the past. And, gladly, no one could see them in the privacy of their playroom.

As Malcolm played with the blonde pubes, reveling in the thick dick he was sucking, he could only marvel at the man that was his husband, a loving partner, and wonder what must’ve been going through Trip’s mind. Surely, he pondered, he thought Malcolm was the best of husbands. And a nasty pig, too. How could he not? Not when Charles was looking down at him with eyes fogged by lust.

Malcolm waited just the right moment to act; he knew he had to. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

When Trip closed his eyes Malcolm took the opportunity: Gently, but swiftly, he pushed Trip’s cock deep inside his mouth - a concerted motion of tongue, cheeks, and fingers on the cock. It moved past his uvula, and bumped (ever so delicately) against his throat. Malcolm felt Trip tremble as the latter’s dick pushed against the former’s throat muscles. Malcolm eased the cock in, worked some more, but again it bumped; the thick glans , this time, pushed not as gently as it previously had..

Malcolm slapped Trip’s ass, who apologized. He then pulled the dick out of his mouth. “Right now” --- he stroked the spit-covered member, massaging the glans --- “I’m in charge.”

Trip replied, more a moan than words, which Malcolm assumed was supposed to be a ‘yes, Sir’, as Malcolm took in his dick once more.

This time around, however, there was no tension, no bumping; Trip’s dick slid gently inside Malcolm. Past his uvula, into his pharynx, muscles giving in under Malcolm’s command.

The sound Trip made was positively primeval. It wasn’t so much a moan as it was akin to a howl. It was so intense, so guttural, it woke Malcolm -- somehow he had shut his eyes, enjoying the sensations of deep-throating his husband. As he looked up, he saw Trip had his hands behind his head. The man looked like a beast -- white skin red from arousal, sweat dripping from his chin, the blonde hair on his pecs, stomach, and armpits plastered against his skin.

It had been one time before, true, but it had been so quick. Both Trip and Malcolm had barely had time to enjoy it. It had been an attempt, a first try. Now? Now they both were having a blast. Malcolm was beyond himself, feeling his husband’s dick throbbing inside his throat, the thick glans blocking his throat -- he thought it a blessing he’d learned how to breath and suck at the same time. Trip was numbed, in the most pleasurable of ways -- as he looked down he could make out the shape of his dick on Malcolm’s neck. His dick throbbed intensely; the throat muscles an unusual stimulus he’d never truly sensed before. 

The thick dick jerked suddenly, generously squirting precum. Trip’s entire body trembled, and Malcolm quickly pushed the cock out of his throat, then his mouth.

“Don’t you dare come,” he said, holding Trip’s cock by the base. He gave the member a stroke, fondling the saliva-covered balls. “I’ve only just begun having my fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Tucker-Reed Playroom fics. I hope you have enjoyed reading them as much I've enjoyed writing.


End file.
